Usuario discusión:Pikamon!
Bienvenido!! bienvenido a la wiki ojala te la pases bien!!!! vi el sprite de likityke me encanto...yo habia creado su evo(de likiliki)si quieres podemos hacer que sea uno de los primeros pokémon con 4 evos--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:02 30 may 2010 (UTC) oye... si creas algun personaje quieres aparecer en mi saga como hermano de Tadeo ? ah y que tengas a likityke--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) Problema, posible solucion y un poco mas :O Problema:un lider mio se llama dany y creo que se podria confundir el nombre Solucion:o¡ponerle un segundo nombre a tu personaje o al mio mas:que equipo llevarias en mi saga? MAS!!:sabias que tadeo tiene 12 hermanos(osea que tu eres uno de los 12) --Ciudadadno De CNM 19:22 30 may 2010 (UTC) PD:sube el sprite de tu trainer,lo nesecito para el capitulo 3... Hola y bienvenido!! Soy Alux, uno de los administradores de esta wiki. He visto tus fakemon, son muy chulos y he observado que piensas hacer las ediciones Violeta y Naranja. Pues toma un regalito de mi parte por ser nuevo: }} - align="center" bgcolor="#9400D3" [[Violeta|'Violeta']] bgcolor="#9370DB" }| } }}} |- } - align="center" bgcolor="#FF4500" [[Naranja|'Naranja']] bgcolor="#FF7F50" }| } }}} |} Me enseño a hacerlo un usuario amigo mio, WDP. No es molestia ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Alux entonses tu minum y plusle se fusionaran en mi saga? seguro que tanbien inventaras una eeveevolution :)...en los capitulos la imagen de ? es muy grande haci que mejor pondre estaArchivo:??????????.png. PD.No olvides revisar mi nueva entrada de blog.nesecito sus votos u opiniones--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 01:25 31 may 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:Pueblo_Manzano.pnghice la primera imagen de pueblo manzano (uno de takuta)de ahi eres originario tu(damian) y tus 12 hermanos...¿Que tal?--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 03:01 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:40 31 may 2010 (UTC) Viéndote hacer fichas Me he animado a hacer la de mi Pokémon favorito inventado por mí: Santbird. Aún estoy pensando en por ejemplo, qué objeto darle para que Delibird evolucione a Santbird. Querría que me dijeras que tal me ha quedado: Así era el artículo antes y así es ahora. Admito que no está del todo bien, el artwork no es muy bueno y algunas imágenes no tienen el fondo transparente pero es lo que hay. Querría tu opinión si no es molestia. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:13 31 may 2010 (UTC) De nada ^.^ Los Premios Fammy's son una vez al año. Y te ayudaré encantado. ¿Y si hacemos tu region con la mia una cosa igula como Kanto y Johto?. Porque mi región parece ser que va a aparecer en la quinta generación. Dime en que país vives antes de hacerlo, yo en España. Toma otro regalito: Para poner movimientos a tus fakemon. ¿como los haces porque parece que no lo haces con un pokémon base? Si me enseñas te lo agradeceria. Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Y dime Que te parece mi idea sobre las regiones. Dime en que país vives y tu ciudad. Por cierto, he visto tu pagina de la wikidex y tenemos algo en comun, yo tambien se distinguir a los pokémon por su grito. Respondeme ¿ok? Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Regiones Podemos inspirarnos en paises que tengan regiones unidad o dos paises unidos entre si. La pena es que colombia esta lejos de españa (T.T) ¿En cuales nos inspiriamos? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja Forever Mejor Para no pelearnos ni para ti ni para mi. ¿Cogemos el de otro país? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Mira No me gusta la forma de España,digo para un videojuego, porque su forma es muy reconocible. Mejor tu region se inspira en Colombia y la mia en Venezuela. Aunque yo soy de Jaén pero vivo en Córdoba ¿Qué te parece si tu te quedas con Córdoba y yo con Jaén? Esas 2 ciudades están unidas (aunque son de España) Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever tenemos cosas en comun Hola, yo tambien vivo en Bogota, Colombia y tambien cree una preevolucion para stantler, una evolucion para chimecho y una preevolucion de misdreavus y mukrow. Aunque yo no invente una evolucion para mr. mime sino mas bien una contraparte femenina y una preevolucion para mime jr. Y Yo tambien dibujo los fakemon en hojas antes de subirlos a la wiki. De que parte de bogota eres? solo dime la localidad --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 00:05 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Una idea He visto a Milecharge y como dices que quieres parecerte a la wikidex porque no pones: Curiosidades: *Es la primera especie que no es una evolución, sino una fusión o combinación. *También es la primera vez que dos Pokémon de diferentes especies se transforman en la misma especia (como pasa en algunos digimons) *Es la evolución más compleja de realizar entre todos los Pokémon Espero que te haya gustado mi idea. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever eventos vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Alux y te respondo de una vez: Esos eventos salen al azar --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:36 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdon si fui muy metido Se donde esta el huevo!! Es de Mastermime y está en la página de uno de mis fakemon, Aregat ¿Hay premio? Ya te lo dije yo, Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Oieee *.* oie, lo de los huevos :o, quiero encontrarlos, pero sera facil verlos por que sale en las ediciones asi que... no se xd, el primero que vea que editas ira corriendo ¬¬ asi no tiene gracia, podrias hacer una imagen con el huevo escondido o un cuestionario, o esconderlos tambien en otra página web, quiero encontrar uno >.<, pero alux es rapido ._. PDT:curro :B me diras que soy psiquico pero... sospecho que el huevo que le diste a pili es de un unflook shiny ¿no? bueno...Quieres ser mi amigo? te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras :)--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 03:17 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ;D e oído que eres de medellin ;) mi libro favorito se llama barro de medellin, yo tambn quiero un huevito ;(( PDT:CURRO *O* Muchas gracias por el huevo lo cuidare mucho ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? :D ♥Besos♥ Atte:♥_Pili_♥ Muchisisisimas Gracias Me encanta ^.^ Eres el mejor. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Depende ¿A que sprites te refieres? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Ya Paro me refiero a sprites de que: *Pokémon *Entrenadores *Líderes *Etc. ¿A cual te refieres? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Primero... Te hare una prueba. Hazme el sprite de cualquier Pokémon de la 3ª generacion y te dare permiso para hacerlo Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever ¡Guau! No esta nada mal. Te dejo crear los sprites de Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever ya vi el huevo! Esta en la información de el fakemon Flowen, si no me equivoco el huevo es de Porygon3 :DD CURRO Videos ¿Me puedes explicar en mi discusión cómo has colgado en tu perfil los videos? Desde el principio(cómo lo metiste en la Wiki, qué enlaces necesitas...) - ιrιs; 20:52 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Podrias? Me podrias hacer estas imagenes en mm?:Archivo:Cher.pngArchivo:Aracelly_con_su_gorro.pngy la del profesor Elm por favor! Aracely! Oye Te podría ayudar en el Auditorio de Huevos ?? porfi esque me enganché a hacer huevos mira como los ago Archivo:Tsutaje_egg_gif.gifque me dices?. ~~Abyss Fish~~ Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:30 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedo crar una evolucion para porigon3 -Pokeale,Poke Ale, Alepoke,Ale Poke, como quieras 20:43 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdona! Si,siempre pongo mi firma y esuq eahora estaba apurada y tenia mi notebook que no tiene para hacer los corazones.Lo siento¿Como haces esas imagenes?Esque ahora Acelfcolori me hiso un mejor sprite este miraArchivo:Sprite_de_Cher.pngpara que me pueda hacer o me lo haces tu que no se porfiiiiiiiiiiis!Perdoname por no poner mi firma,no me perdono que estuvieras buscando mi pagina de discusion :( Aracelly,la fan 1 de Bellosom♥ 17:54 09 Jun (UTC) mira Yo hace tiempo habia hecho una evolucion de weaville mirala:thumb|128px si quieres... usa el tuyo esta mas detallatdo :)--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 01:07 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Hey! Oye pues mira, yo pienso que dibujas super bien!!! Y a mi me gustaria dibujar bien en papel.. me inspiro mas en la compu pero bueno, uso un programa que se llama Paint Tool Sai... busca en google y te puede aparecer la pagina y ahi descargas el programa. :D demonios quiero un huevo! estare al pendiente por alguno escondido... :O Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 04:11 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Página de usuario Me encanta tu pagina de usuario y la mia la odio, ayudame a hacermela asi porfavor :( CURRO paint tool sai HOlA!!!! Soy curro, he odido que te descargaste el paint tool sai, por favor pasame el link, yo intento descargármelo pero no puedo, y mi hermana tambien lo necesita, de momento usamos Panit, Photostudio y Gimp, por favor lo necesito. CURRO Toma tu Pedido tuma tu pedido Archivo:Chiramii_sprite.png Un regalo :) Archivo:Huevo_Misterioso.png lo encontre paseando por el bosque safre...Quien saldra de ahi...nesecitas tener 432 ediciones :)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 20:22 14 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon por copiar tu forma de eclosion Tu querido polybius XDDD Tomaaa XDD Archivo:Polybius.png U.u Que lastima...¿Te refieres a el usuario Pokeale?Si es el yo le dire,tal vez por que es nuevo y le gustan tus creaciones.El no el tipo malo,es muy amable y agradable... ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:Pili dejo huella La cara La conseguí en The Spriters resourcer en la parte de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso exploradores del cielo aki la subo para que la veas --Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:22 16 jun 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Caras_de_Pokémon_MM.png Reshiram Oye el huevo de Reshiham esta disponible? es que me gusto mucho, me recuerda a Mi Poodle xD asì que si esta disponible me gustaria adoptarlo, saludos y gracias [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:12 22 jun 2010 (UTC) huevo como sera el huevo nuevo?? como se consigue?? CURRO U.u El huevo esta hermosos.Gracias.Es genial que sea el mas especiaaaal!!!Te adoro! ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pilini dejo una huellas ♥ perdon cuando me di cuenta que eso era para votar lo quite rapidamente(creia que era para apuntarse y que despues te voten), me perdonas por favor-- XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 21:50 25 jun 2010 (UTC)